New in Town
by Zabadent
Summary: Welcome to the Crossing, a humble little border village, step into the shoes of Clive a city boy who recently moved out to said town, and lets not forget Julie a current resident of the Crossing, she's lived in the town for close to three years now, join our two friends as they live their lives filled with joy, sadness, anger and plenty of hilarity.


_**Okay….Animal Crossing…..Wat can I say I love the game, played the first one and the city one… hell most all of'em, never got round to new leaf (Mainly Cause I don't have a 3DS or the money to buy either it or the game) but anyways I love Animal crossing (It's okay mock if you must) but anyways I decided to write this after picking up one the games again(Wild world), I'm also doing it to practice writing this kinda thing slice of life/romance….so here you go.**_

 _ **Also list of villagers for you, Dora (Mouse), Bud (Lion), Alphonse (Gator), Belle (Cow) I may add more later and of course the villager themselves, a boy by the name Clive….and a girl by the name of Julie (That's right two of 'em)**_

 _ **Date: 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **, July, 2010**_

 _ **Location: Able sisters**_

 _ **Sable's P.O.V**_

Sable sighed as she sat __at the machine sewing up the stiches in Dora's dress, she'd come in a few days ago asking for a repair job on it, she explained that Bud had caused the rip when he bumped into her. Sable yawned she'd had her morning coffee, but it seemed as if it wasn't working this morning, making it a bit difficult to put up with Mable's ever cheerful attitude, she at the moment was setting up todays displays whistling away, the day was…it was….she couldn't quiet recall the day, but that was common the days usually seemed to blur into one as she worked.

"Hey Sable, what do you think about this?" She looked up from her work to see Mable trying out a new display layout.

"Sure it's fine…I don't decide how to set up the clothes Mable, I make them you know that" Mable sighed.

"I know, I know but it couldn't kill you to at least try to take an interest in other things"

"Well…OW" Sable grabbed her hand taking her foot off the pedal to stop the machine.

"Ah look at what you made me do" she spoke looking at her now bleeding finger.

"Now we have to wash as well as repair Dora's dress"

"S-Sorry…." Mabel had a concerned look on her face as she got a band aid for her sister, Sable sighed a little pain was bearable especially if it gave her some peace and quiet, Mabel placed the Band aid on Sable's finger, when the bell rang meaning a customer. Sable looked over to see a rather scruffy looking guy rush in sweat was running down his forehead, he was short of breath.

"Welcome to the Able Sisters how can I help you?" The guy put his finger up to stop her; he took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"A…Are you Mable?"

"Yesss, why do you ask" He fished around in his satchel before presenting a package.

"Delivery from Nook" Mabel took the package a little reluctantly.

"O-oh I didn't know Nook did house calls" the boy took another deep breath.

"He doesn't usually; I'm helping him around the shop"

"Oh you must be the new guy in town right?" he nodded.

"Yup that's me, Clive at your service" he spoke taking a little bow.

"Well it's nice to meet you Clive, I'm Mabel though you know that and the quiet one back there is my older sister Sable" The guy named Clive gave her a wave.

"Hello"

"Nook got you running all around town, does he?" Clive took another deep breath seemingly still out of breath.

"Yeah, the guy seems nice and all but whoa, he pushes his workers like a slave driver" Mabel giggled.

"Ah that ol' Tom Nook, he really knows how to push his workers" Clive went to speak again before his watch started to beep.

"Oh damn, nice meeting you two, I gotta run have another delivery" Clive spoke as he rushed out the door.

"Nice to meet you to, be sure to come back" Mabel spoke as he rushed away.

"Well that was odd" Mabel spoke as she carried her package over to Sable.

"What's with the package?" Mabel had a large smile on her face.

"Oh I think you'll like it" she spoke as she gave her the package, Sable was a little surprised at this but opened the package all the same, she put her hand to her mouth when she saw what it was, she looked at her sister tears welling in her eyes, she pulled her in for a hug.

"When did you…" Mabel giggled again.

"I found it in the attic when I was cleaning last month, I asked Nook to find someone to fix and frame it" she put the picture next to her desk, she looked at it a smile on her face, she thought she'd lost that photo, it was them all of them her family, her mother and father with them all seeming so happy.

 _ **Julie's P.O.V**_

Julie knelt down plucking a single red tulip, she smiled as the sunshine rained down on her, it was another fine day in the village, she stood and began to head towards home, when a sound caught her attention, pat, pat, pat, pat sounded as if someone was….*Collision*

Julie rubbed her forehead as she sat up, and groaned a little, had Bud crashed into her again, the klutz really needed to look where he was going, she looked up expecting to see the face of the clumsy lion Bud, but what she saw wasn't expected, it was someone else someone she'd not met before….the new guy.

"Oh sorry about that I'm in a bit of rush" he helped her up and rushed off again, he was a rather scruffy looking guy, his hair was a bit of a mess and his clothes had more than a few dirt stains on his clothes, once she was on her feet he apologized before running off again

"Hey Julie" She turned her head slightly to see Dora approaching her.

"Oh hey Dora" The approached and gave each other a girly hug.

"Oh girl what happened to you, you're all scuffed up" She was a bit confused by the comment, but then realised that she had a few stains on her jeans.

"Oh, don't worry about it, these are old pants anyways, I was thinking about heading over to Able Sister today to pick up some new clothes anyways"

"Ah, yeah I dropped the dress that Bud tore up there a few days ago; I tag along see how they're going on it" Julie smiled and nodded.

"COMING THROUGH" Dora's eyes went wide as she heard Bud's voice.

"Duck and Cover People" Dora and Julie jumped behind a tree as Bud rushed past them a Satchel bag in hand, not too far behind him was the boy from earlier.

"Hey, give that back" his voice trailed off as he chased Bud through the trees.

"So….That was-"

"Yup"

"…Well, Able sister then"

"Yup"

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _ **Clive's P.O.V**_

Clive rushed after the lion called Bud as he rushed off with his bag, he mentioned a package for him and he just grabbed his bag and ran off.

"You still chasing me newbie, huh you got more sprit then I thought"

"Give me the damned Bag!" Clive yelled out as he chased Bud.

"HAHA you're never gonna catch me, you're never gonna-Urk" Bud was silenced as he ran into an alligator.

"uf….hey watch where you're going Bud"

"You watch where YOU are going Al" Clive snatched the bag back.

"HA, this is mine I believe"

"W-W-Wait not fair, interference on the field t-t-that doesn't count" Clive fished out Bud's package.

"Here _this_ one is yours" Bud held the package in his hands with wide eyes, Clive then turned his attention to the Alligator named Al.

"Oh and this is yours"

"Ah must be my sleeping pills, thanks….here take this as payment, no doubt Nook isn't paying you much" Al provided a pouch of Bells to Clive, upon examination there was about a hundred or so bells in it.

"Thanks for that, oh by the way my names Clive, I'm the new guy in town"

"Yeah I figured as much, Names Alphonse, the clumsy fool here is Bud" Bud didn't speak he sat there with his eyes wide.

"H-Hey you listen here; since y-you actually caught me, here" Bud then handed Clive a hat, a pork pie hat he smiled.

"Thanks for that…I guess"

"But don't think I'm gonna go easy on you next time you won't catch me!" Bud jumped up and ran off. Al smiled and slightly shook his head.

"Ah don't mind him, he's a bit of a sore loser, I'd watch your stuff when you seem him next" Clive nodded and smiled.

"Well see you round Al"

"You too Clive" Clive then started his trip back to Nook's shop, he put his hat on deciding it be easier to wear it then carry it around, he sighed in relief, it had only been a few hours, be he already met most all the other people in the village, he was glad that he'd moved out here, being a city boy he though moving out to the countryside would do him a lot of good, he began whistling a tune as he walked back to Nooks shop, he felt he'd be happy here.

 _ **Julie's P.O.V**_

Julie opened the door to the Able sisters.

"YO!" she spoke with glee as she entered.

"Hey Julie" Mabel smiled as Julie walked in.

"What can we do for you today Julie?"

"I need some new pants maybe a few new shirts as well"

"Shouldn't be too hard I think….oh hello Dora"

"Hey, Mable…how's my dress coming along" Mable looked back at Sable who simply shrugged.

"It's comin, we should have it all done by Friday" Dora smiled happy at the time frame that had been set.

"Oh anyways you guys seen the new guy?" Mable nodded.

"Yeah he came by earlier and dropped off a package" Dora smiled.

"Well go on girl, thoughts?" Mable flinched.

"O...O…Oh well I don't really know what to think of him, I mean he was only here for about a minute before he left"

"Ah…I see what about you Sable" Dora called out to Sable who was sitting at her machine still.

"Kinda busy at the moment" Sable said harshly, Dora sighed.

"Aw Sable your so mean" Mable joined in.

"Come on Sable be a little nicer to our regulars would ya?"

"Well if she wants this done by Friday then I can't get distracted" Mable flinched again.

"A…ah right, well anyways let's get you some new clothes Julie"

 _ **Clive's P.O.V**_

Clive stretched as he entered Nook's cranny.

"Hey Nook, I'm back"

"Took you long enough, stop to smell the flowers did you?"

"Ah come on Nook It got done didn't it" he sneered.

"Yeah…but time is money, so you can't waste time….but anyway since you've finished more jobs then I asked, I'll slash your mortgage in half okay" Clive flinched at the sentace.

"W-What…you aren't serious…right?"

"Yup a hundred precent, Mortgage is split down the middle you owe me half of what you did before, you can thank me later" Clive was still in relative shock by having his mortgage cut in half, he gabbed Nook in a bear hug.

"Ack- Okay, okay no need to get all soppy on me"

"Thanks Nook, I-I don't know how to…" Nook put his hand up.

"Don't mention it, you can pay me back by getting some rest, you worked hard today, so go on home, you've earned a rest" Clive nodded, rushing out the door.

"Thanks again Nook" Nook smiled and leant against the nearby wall.

"Didn't think you were the charitable type tom" Tom turned looking at the mayor, who'd decided to pay him a visit.

"Ah the kid worked doubly hard today, plus….."

"Plus…" he asked expectantly

"Oh never mind, it's not important"

 _ **Julie's P.O.V**_

Julie and Dora walked out of Able sisters with two large bags, they'd spent a little more than they'd thought they would, it was at this time the boy from earlier rushed out of Nook's Cranny.

"YAHOO!" he spoke leaping into the air, he then rushed off towards the beach; Julie had wondered if he'd moved into that old house.

"Well that was weird…Oh Julie I just remembered, K.K is playing at Brewster's tonight"

"Really, oh yeah I forgot about that, well wanna head to the Roost?"

"Do you even need to ask" Julie nodded.

"Point taken"

 _ **The Roost**_

Julie and Dora reached the Roost in perfect time as K.K began to play.

"Whew, we made it"

"Oh…Julie….Dora, glad to see you here…two of the usual?"

"Yes please Brewster" Both took a seat enjoying K.K play, Brewster brought a Tray, with two streaming mugs, Julie smiled this is what she loved about living here.

 _ **Clive's P.O.V**_

Clive smiled as he looked out over the stretching horizon, his face glowing orange as the sun kissed the water.

"Ah, it don't get much better than that view right there does it?" Clive looked to see Alphonse approach him.

"Hey Alphonse"

"Oh please, call me Al very one does, mind if I take a seat"

"Sure thing" Al took a seat next to Clive leaning against the front door of Clive's house, they sat there for a time talking and watching the sunset.

"So tell me Clive, you're from the city right?"

"Yup"

"Why'd you move out here?"

"Eh, thought it'd be a nice change I guess, plus the city is way to….ugh what's the word…"

"Cluttered?" Al asked.

"That's the word, the City is way to cluttered, plus people are always so busy, rushing around day and night, it's really tiring" Al chuckled.

"He, just hearing you talk about it takes it out of me"

"Well that could be the sleeping pills"

"It could be, anyways just wanted to say…welcome to the Crossing"

"Oh I meant to ask, why is it called that?"

"Huh, oh whys the village called the Crossing, well the town is on the border, one of the only ways to get from one country to the next" Clive was surprised about the town name, he shrugged, guessing it was a country thing, he was a city boy after all, but hopefully he'd be able to understand what it meant to be a country boy soon, he sighed looking out at the sunset, so far it hadn't been a bad first day in town, not only did his mortgage get cut in half, but he'd made his first friend, Alphonse, he smiled he wondered if his mum would be happy with him for making this new life for himself.

 _ **Okay chapter end, first of New in Town….more of a pet project then anything too serious, but anyways hope you like what's been done so far, also if you have any suggestions for new villagers or anything like that why not drop'em my way, but yeah feel free to share this with people who you think might like it, and feel free to leave a review on the way out (Just a suggestion, oh and if it's criticism be creative plz)**_


End file.
